


La línea entre el amor y el odio.

by mekare_nuance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: dracothon, Community: harrython, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Parseltongue, Post - Order of the Phoenix, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare_nuance/pseuds/mekare_nuance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La línea entre el amor y el odio en ocasiones es muy fina y fácil de traspasar, otras veces poderosa así como esos dos sentimientos que son capaces de cambiar la vida de muchos.</p><p>Escrito para el Dracothon/Harrython 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Empezó en las mazmorras

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia  
>  **N/A:** Este fic comenzó siendo un regalo para Draco y ha terminado siendo también para Harry, espero que sepan compartir. Aunque como regalo para festejar un año más de vida deje mucho que desear

Todo el mundo sabía lo que se cocía en las mazmorras de Hogwarts, se sabía pero no se comentaba, aquel lugar no tenía la respetable fama de la Torre de Astronomía, allí no había parejas fundiéndose en un amor prohibido, porque para empezar en lo que se practicaba allí no había amor. Era una norma, y si caías en semejante cursilería lo único que ibas a conseguir era salir más jodido de lo que deberías. Aquel lugar no era para Gryffindors de amor inquebrantable ni Hufflepuff flotando en nubes rosas de azúcar, la advertencia era clara, por lo que no comprendía que hacía allí esa corbata roja sobre el cuerpo desnudo.

A pesar de todo era un apetecible cuerpo desnudo, si un intrépido e insensato Gryffindor había ido a parar allí no iba a desperdiciarlo. Se acercó predadoramente y alargó una mano depositándola sobre la nuca del otro y que hizo descender por la piel morena hasta detenerla sobre el hueso de la cadera, junto a la polla semidura, obteniendo un suave temblor. Levantó la vista hasta donde debía estar su rostro, pero que estaba oculto por una sombra mediante un hechizo. Colocó su otra mano donde había empezado su viaje su hermana y lo atrajo hasta que conectó sus bocas. Lo besó lentamente, delineando con su lengua los labios para evocar la imagen en su mente, mordiendo el grueso labio inferior y el fino superior, separándolos con su lengua, adentrándose en la boca, recorriendo los dientes ligeramente pequeños y acariciando el músculo excitante que habitaba allí. Como premio obtuvo un gemido y él acercó el resto del chico con la mano que aún descansaba en la cadera. Dejó la delicadeza para frotarse aún vestido contra ese cuerpo, devorar aquella boca, enredar su mano en el cabello duro, espeso y que antes de su ataque ya salía en todas direcciones, acarició la espalda, el pecho y abdomen con músculos suavemente definidos, las tetillas sensibles que le alimentaban con más gemidos cada vez que las rozaba y agarró una de las nalgas, redondas y firmes que ya estaba ansiando conquistar.

No recordaba que hubiese ningún Gryffindor tan pecaminoso como el que estaba a punto de profanar, pero dejó ese misterio para cuando no tuviese nada _entre manos_.

Las manos ligeramente temblorosas de su amante decidieron al fin entrar en acción y encontraron los botones de su camisa desabrochándolos con cierta dificultad. Por su parte, privó a una de sus manos del tacto de la adictiva piel y la llevó a su pantalón necesitando un mayor contacto con el otro cuerpo. Sacó su polla de la prisión de tela y la rodeó con su mano junto a la erección del otro. El otro gimió casi gritando ante el contacto y sus manos perdieron la poca habilidad que habían tenido desabrochando cinco de los botones de su camisa.

Tras unos momentos únicamente concentrado en el placer otorgado por su mano y el roce con la dureza del chico, llevó su otra mano a su bolsillo cogiendo su varita y agitándola una vez para que su ropa abandonase su cuerpo quedando doblada sobre uno de los pupitres apilados en el fondo del aula en desuso, y una segunda vez para que lubricante se extendiese por sus dedos, momento en que dejó caer la varita al suelo antes de que también quedase impregnada.

Llevó esa mano al culo del otro, tanteó su ano produciendo que el otro se tensara. No le dio importancia, y con suavidad presionó con un dedo introduciéndolo en la fruncida entrada. Un gemido no muy placentero resonó junto a su oído, Draco pasó su pulgar por la punta de la polla del otro como compensación y continuó adentrando el dedo en el culo, moviéndolo dentro y fuera y en círculo, despacio, asombrado por la excesiva estrechez. Aquel chico no podía ser virgen, ¿qué estúpido elegiría perderla en un lugar como ese, dársela a alguien que no conoce ni tu nombre? Desechó la idea por inverosímil y continuó con la tarea introduciendo un segundo dedo, y con fuerza de voluntad luchó contra los excitantes gemidos que rozaban su oído para añadir un tercero antes de sacarlos y ordenarle darse la vuelta.

El Gryffindor obedeció y apoyó sus manos en la pared de piedra. Observó las piernas torneadas pensando en la posibilidad de que aquel chico estuviese en el equipo de quidditch, desechando la idea junto al resto de datos obtenidos del joven para su posterior análisis. Acarició su miembro esparciendo el líquido pre-seminal por él y dio un paso posicionándolo en la sonrosada entrada. Agarrando con una mano la morena cadera se impulsó hacia delante, entrando lentamente, pero sin detenerse, arrancando entrecortados gimoteos del chico de la Casa rival. Se detuvo una vez estuvo enterrado hasta la base, por consideración por su amante y por sí mismo, nunca había probado un culo tan estrecho, necesitaba un momento para no correrse en ese instante y para aguantar hasta que lo hiciese el joven de piel morena, su orgullo no aceptaría otra cosa.

–Ya puedes –se oyó un susurro ronco irreconocible al poco tiempo.

Levantó la cabeza que había apoyado en el hombro del otro y depositó un húmedo beso en su nuca antes de salir despacio, casi por completo, tomando cierto ángulo antes de enterrarse totalmente de nuevo y obteniendo el profundo grito de placer que había esperado conseguir. Repitió el movimiento una y otra vez, cada vez haciéndolo más fuerte y poco a poco más rápido. Una mano permaneció en la cadera ayudándole a impulsarse, la otra vagaba acariciando y apretando todo el cuerpo a su disposición, mientras su boca besaba, lamía y mordía el cuello, oreja y hombros morenos.

Sentía que no aguantaría mucho más y afortunadamente el chico tuvo el acierto de llevar una mano a su propia polla y comenzar a bombearla, porque él, por una vez, dudaba que fuese capaz de coordinar ningún movimiento, más abrumado por las sensaciones. El Gryffindor se corrió poco después, gritando y apretando su recto aún más si es que aquello era posible y Draco se dejó ir en uno de los orgasmos más intensos de su corta vida.

El Slytherin estaba respirando acompasadamente intentando recuperarse, sabía que estaba aplastando al adolescente contra el que se apoyaba, pero no pudo moverse hasta unos segundos después y cuando lo hizo apenas tuvo tiempo de sujetar a su amante para que no colapsase contra el suelo. El moreno enterró sus dedos en las grietas entre las rocas y logró erguirse sobre sus piernas temblorosas.

–Gracias por... no dejarme caer –dijo con la voz aún inidentificable.

Draco asintió y lo observó un momento, los chupetones en su nuca, las marcas de sus manos en la cadera, la piel sonrojada y el semen escurriendo por sus muslos, antes de agachase para recuperar su varita y vestirse con un movimiento de ésta.

–Un placer –fue su despedida antes de salir del aula cerrando la puerta tras de sí y caminar por el pasillo hacia su Sala Común evocando los detalles del encuentro y deseando desvelar el misterio de su identidad queriendo asegurarse de que volvería a tenerlo bajo él.

_Continúa..._


	2. El pacto

Draco se levantó temprano como llevaba haciendo toda la semana, ocupó su sitio en la mesa de Slytherin y mientras comía distraídamente sus cereales de avena observó a los Gryffindors que entraban y salían del Gran Comedor.

Desde el encuentro con el chico desconocido en las mazmorras había estado observando a cada uno de los alumnos de la casa de los leones. Los primeros días había tenido la esperanza de observar la marca que su boca había dejado en la nuca de su compañero, pero había sobrestimado la insensatez del chico ya que obviamente había tenido la precaución de ocultarla, así como había escondido su rostro aquella noche.

En los días sucesivos había hecho una lista con todos los Gryffindors posibles, desechando a los que no coincidiesen con la estatura, anchura y longitud de cabello del desconocido. Dos días antes había conseguido reducir su lista a diez y el anterior, tras evocar la forma de los labios del chico a tres... o más bien a dos: Seamus Finnigan y Andrew Kirke, se negaba a considerar al esmirriado de Potter como un posible candidato, y sin embargo el recuerdo del pelo desordenado le impedía descartarlo por completo.  
Finnigan tampoco era un buen presagio y Kirke... bueno había tenido que amenazar a varios Gryffindors de los primeros años hasta que había encontrado a uno que conocía el nombre del chico de quinto, además era pelirrojo, y él tenía una repulsión genética ante los pelirrojos. Empezaba a pensar en la posibilidad de que el susodicho fuese de otra casa y hubiese pedido prestada o robado la corbata roja y dorada para la ocasión y así salvaguardar aún más su identidad, pero había algo en sus entrañas que le decía que no era así.

Llevó una última cucharada a su boca mirando de nuevo a Finnigan y Kirke, uno demasiado escandaloso y el otro demasiado pálido, e incontrolablemente sus ojos se desplazaron hasta la cabellera de Potter. Se reprendió mentalmente y salió del comedor camino de su siguiente clase.

*****

Esa noche se dirigió al aula en desuso como el resto de la semana, esperando encontrar de nuevo al chico misterioso y ante su ausencia desfogando su frustración en el cuerpo disponible. Abrió la puerta con gesto indiferente y en su interior sin muchas esperanzas, y se quedó parado bajo el dintel al ver la corbata roja. Su vista vagó por el cuerpo desnudo confirmando que era el mismo. Se relamió sin ser consciente de ello y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

–¿Vuelves a por más? –preguntó con voz sedosa. El Gryffindor no contestó.

Detuvo su avance, considerando cuál sería el mejor modo de proceder: si lo amenazaba o intentaba coaccionar negándose a tener sexo sin conocer su identidad siendo él un Gryffindor lo más probable es que lo atacase de vuelta o se marchase. Los leones eran tercos, no sería fácil convencerle de cambiar de opinión y mostrarse. Y si intentaba deshacer el hechizo de ocultación y lo descubría a la mitad... bueno, el resultado sería el mismo, pero existía una oportunidad.  
Una de las comisuras de sus labios se curvó en una sonrisa maliciosa y eliminó la distancia. Acarició con la punta de sus dedos el torso del chico mientras con la otra mano cogía la varita en su bolsillo, lo rodeó sin apartar los dedos de su piel y vio cómo su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba cuando se situó a su espalda. Sacó la mano del bolsillo y comenzó a mover su varita, murmurando hechizos tan bajo que bien podían pasar por el sonido de su respiración. Su mano nunca dejó de acariciar esa espalda produciendo escalofríos en el otro. 

Detuvo su retahíla de conjuros un momento para besar y morder esa nuca que pronto volvería a llevar su marca.

–Te daré lo que quieres, chico misterioso –dijo llevando su mano al trasero frente a él, presionando con el dedo medio el arrugado orificio y obteniendo un jadeo.

Draco sonrió ante la reacción y susurró el hechizo de lubricación antes de continuar con su tarea mientras emprendía la de preparar al chico.

El Gryffindor jadeaba y gemía desconcentrándolo en ocasiones lo que ralentizaba su quehacer, a veces hacía un amago como si quisiese darse la vuelta, pero no lo hacía, conocía las normas, al presentarse desnudo en la habitación aseguraba la sumisión, si hubiese querido tener opinión habría mantenido la ropa en su sitio hasta establecer las bases para de lo que se iba a hacer. Él no creía que el chico fuese tan sumiso como hacía ver, sino que había optado por desnudarse para no dar pistas al hablar sobre la identidad que guardaba tan celosamente.

La sombra pareció difuminarse un segundo y olvidando su otra mano se concentró en repetir el hechizo. El encantamiento de ocultación quedó reducido a una capa translúcida pudiendo distinguir el rebelde pelo negro. El moreno apartó la mano de su culo, dio un paso alejándose de él y estirando una mano invocó su varita, pero antes de que ésta llegase hasta él desde algún punto de la habitación, Draco volvió a hacer el hechizo, esta vez en voz alta, logrando deshacer el del otro por completo.

El rostro sonrojado y sorprendido de Harry Potter apareció ante él.

–Potter –escapó el nombre de entre sus labios incapaz de ocultar su propia sorpresa.

Sus ojos volvieron a recorrer el cuerpo frente a él, incrédulo de que éste perteneciese al enclenque de Potter. ¿Quién iba a pensar que esas amplias ropas ocultasen algo como aquello? Estaba haciéndose a la idea cuando el uniforme escolar comenzó a cubrirlo y una vez que estuvo totalmente vestido casi no tuvo tiempo de levantar un escudo cuando un _Expelliarmus_ fue lanzado en su dirección. Le siguió un _Desmaius_ , _Incarcerus_ y una maldición siseada que no supo identificar, pero que su polla agradeció, sin que ninguna consiguiera atravesar su escudo. Si hasta en esa situación reaccionaba así ante el pársel estaba claro que tenía que reconsiderar su aseveración de que había superado ese fetichismo que arrastraba desde segundo año.

–¡Potter, para de una vez! –dijo tras su escudo incapaz de devolver los ataque de la sucesión de maldiciones de su rival.

El ataque continuó unos segundos que parecieron largos minutos hasta que el Gryffindor se detuvo respirando fatigosamente y con la desesperación pintada en el rostro.

–No puedo dejar que te vayas y lo cuentes todo –dijo más para sí que para el rubio todavía sujetando fuertemente su varita–. Debería decírselo a Hermione... –se detuvo un segundo dudoso y quizás temeroso por increíble que pareciese decir eso del Niño-que-sobrevivió–. Es un mal menor y Ron no tiene porqué enterarse...

–¿Qué tiene que ver la _sangresucia_ con el hecho de que el inmaculado Chico Dorado venga a ofrecer su culo a las mazmorras? –interrumpió Draco la línea de pensamiento.

–¡No es asunto tuyo! Aunque... da igual, Hermione te lanzará el _Obliviate_ y será como si no hubiese ocurrido –volvió a murmurar la última parte para sí.

Draco se debatía entre la alarma por la amenaza del hechizo desmemorizante y el desconcierto ante la patente locura en Potter.

–Nadie me va a quitar mis recuerdos, cara-rajada –dijo finalmente dejando paso a su reacción ante la amenaza.

Harry le miró con el ceño fruncido un segundo antes de sisear un nuevo hechizo. De nuevo lo interceptó con su escudo, pero la potencia de la maldición le empujó hasta dar con la espalda en la pared.

–¿Cómo es que no...? –ahora el desconcertado era Potter.

–Los escudos son mi especialidad –dijo elevando su barbilla con orgullo–. No vas a atravesarlos, no importa la lengua en que pronuncies tu hechizo.

Potter apretó los puños a los lados de su cuerpo hasta que sus nudillos que volvieron blancos y casi hacía crujir la varita en una de sus manos, en un gesto de impotencia.

–Hagamos un trato –propuso Draco–. Mi silencio a cambio de que tú sigas a mi disposición y tu palabra de no intentar obliviatarme mientras dure nuestro acuerdo.

La mirada verde se clavó en la gris, mientras parecía estar considerando la propuesta. Finalmente, dejó escapar un gruñido molesto antes de responder.

–Sólo una vez por semana, un día acordado por ambos y tu palabra de que jamás hablarás de esto con nadie –aceptó poniendo sus condiciones.

–Hecho, tienes mi palabra de no revelar nada de lo ocurrido durante nuestro acuerdo –aceptó el rubio.

–Yo... prometo no obliviatarte... durante nuestro acuerdo –prometió a su vez el Gryffindor.

Draco sonrió de medio lado, avanzando lentamente hacia su, a partir de ese momento, amante.

–Quiero mi polvo semanal ahora –dijo con voz grave.

–Pero... ahora... –intentó excusarse Harry.

–¿Acaso tienes algo que hacer, Potter? –se rió.

El moreno abrió la boca, pero la cerró sin responder y bajó la vista, cohibido. Parecía que al revelar su identidad había perdido toda la valentía. A Draco no le importó la incomodidad del otro, eliminó la distancia y comenzó a besar y morder la piel morena del sensible cuello, mientas le desabrochaba la camisa descubriendo más piel a su disposición.

Potter lo detuvo poco después.

–¿Por qué no... mañana? 

–Venga Potter, ya casi tengo tu culo listo para metértela, no quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo –protestó el rubio, lo miró advirtiendo inseguridad y vergüenza en los límpidos ojos verdes y decidió recurrir a la frase con la que sabía que obtendría lo que quería de Potter–. ¿Qué pasa, es que me tienes miedo?

Potter bufó –¿De tí? No asustarías... ni a un hurón –respondió con el ceño fruncido y una mirada retadora.

Puso una fingida mueca de molestia, pues en ese momento no podía importarle menos lo que dijera, lo único que importaba es que ahora iba a obtener lo que quería y contuvo una sonrisa de orgullo por su facilidad para manejar al Gryffindor.

Antes de que el otro pudiese reaccionar lo despojó de su ropa con un giro de varita y le hizo girarse haciendo que quedase apoyado con las dos manos sobre un polvoriento pupitre.

–Perfecto –susurró para sí.

Dirigió tres dedos al respingón trasero ante él acallando cualquier protesta y arrancando un gemido en su lugar. Mientras los movía en la apretada cavidad, dirigió su otra mano a la polla de Potter despertándola y mordió y lamió cuánta piel de nuca, hombros y espalda pudo alcanzar.

No tardó mucho en reemplazar sus dígitos por su ansiosa erección entrando de un empujón.

–Jod-der –dijo ahogadamente el moreno.

Se detuvo un momento, permitiéndole adaptarse a la intrusión y acariciando sus costados tranquilizadoramente. Había sido un poco brusco, pero era el único modo de impedirle que continuase negándose. ¡Merlín! cómo necesitaba volver a estar entre esas estrechas paredes, después de toda la semana pensando en ello creía que se iba a volver loco.

–Puedes... –esa palabra apenas susurrada llegó a sus oídos atravesando la bruma de su concentración para mantenerse quieto como un vaso de agua para un sediento, y sin perder un segundo salió casi por completo para volver a entrar, lento y profundo, una y otra vez, arrancando guturales gritos con cada empuje.

Mordió la nuca y hombros de su amante dejando marcas, apretó con una mano las caderas, dándose impulso mientras su otra mano continuaba masturbándolo al ritmo de sus embestidas. Su excitación fue descontrolándole acelerando sus movimientos ante la necesidad de correrse hasta que entre gemidos y el estrechamiento del abrazo en su polla con el orgasmo del otro, le arrastró a la culminación poco después.

Colapsó sobre el cuerpo bajo él unos instantes, mientras su respiración se normalizaba y recuperaba el control de su cuerpo relajado. Se incorporó y separó sus cuerpos recibiendo un gemido de molestia. Había sido un buena e intensa follada, brusca al inicio, y, ahora que lo conocía estaba más seguro, para el chico sólo era su segunda vez.

Observó el cuerpo tendido con el pecho sobre la mesa, las marcas que su boca habían dejado en la nuca, las piernas separadas por cuyos muslos escurría su semilla desde la enrojecida entrada que observaba entre las nalgas sonrosadas por el embate de sus caderas.

Lamió sus labios inconscientemente, antes de recomponerse y cerrar su camisa y pantalones.

Aclaró su garganta llamando a su voz perdida.

–Te dejaré por esta vez –dijo enmascarando su necesidad con indiferencia–. Nos veremos pronto, Potter –y con paso a duras penas contenido, huyó de la habitación. Después de todo, quizás necesitase hacerse una paja antes de poder dormir.

_Continúa..._


	3. Sueños

Las semanas pasaron, dejando atrás el sexo impersonal de las mazmorras para dar paso a un sentimiento floreciente. Claro que ninguno de los dos deseaba exponerse siendo el primero en dar nombre a ese sentimiento, a aquella relación que tenían.

Comenzaron viéndose más de una vez por semana, los preliminares se hacían más largos, a veces hasta eran dulces. Un día conversaron sobre temas triviales mientras se vestían con parsimonia, poco más tarde era usual que hablasen antes y después del sexo, incluso había veces que el tiempo pasaba tan rápido que cuando se querían dar cuenta ambos tenían demasiado sueño para apenas intercambiar un húmedo beso.

Una noche como otra cualquiera, Harry llegó al aula en desuso diciendo en tono jovial “Propongo una mudanza”. Y desde entonces se reunían en la Sala de Menesteres, una confeccionada por la mente de Draco como no podía ser de otro modo, con una amplia cama de sábanas negras de satén, dosel verde Slytherin, un sofá de cuero frente a una chimenea y a sus pies una alfombra persa. Y conforme fueron habitando cada vez más allí, a la habitación de altos techos de crucería se le unió una mesa con confortables sillas que siempre estaba cubierta de libros de maleficios, encantamientos y pociones.

Finalmente, se hizo costumbre que cada noche después de la cena se encontrasen allí para terminar tareas escolares, investigar nuevas formas de magia, follar, hablar, compartir sus sueños y anhelos... como en ese momento:

Harry dibujaba extrañas formas con la yema de sus dedos sobre el pecho desnudo de Draco mientras escuchaba el rítmico sonido de su corazón, nunca antes pensó que un sonido constante pudiera ser tan reconfortante.

–¿Qué harás cuando la guerra termine? –preguntó de la nada.

Draco respiró profundamente saliendo del sueño en que estaba cayendo tras la actividad física realizada pocos minutos antes.

–¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora? –le cuestionó a su vez con voz pastosa. 

–A nada. Sólo estaba pensando en qué podría hacer si sobrevivo –contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

El rubio frunció el ceño molesto. Cada día le gustaba menos que su amante hablase de su posible muerte tan a la ligera. Suspiró y cedió.

–Aprender a llevar las empresas de mi padre –respondió.

Harry levantó la cabeza de su pecho y le miró con sus penetrantes ojos miopes.

–¿De verdad quieres eso? 

–Preguntaste por qué haría después –replicó.

–Bueno, pues ¿qué harías si no tuvieses que cumplir con todas esas obligaciones Sangre Pura? –reformuló su pregunta enunciando las últimas palabras con molestia ante lo que implicaban.

–Lo mismo –aseguró.

–¿Seguir con los proyectos de tu padre, buscar una esposa y traer pedantes mini-Malfoys al mundo? –preguntó escéptico.

–También haría una Maestría en Pociones –añadió.

El moreno torció el gesto, no creyéndose media palabra.

–Pues yo compraría una casita en la playa, de una o dos plantas, no demasiado grande –dijo recostándose de espaldas en la cama, comenzando a soñar en voz alta con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillantes por la ilusión–. Estaría siempre bañada por el Sol y en el porche podría sentarme en un banco ¡o mejor en un columpio! Y ver amanecer mientras escucho el sonido de las olas, el mar se oiría por toda la casa. La decoraría con madera y en cada habitación habría una chimenea para las noches y los meses de invierno con una confortable alfombra y sillones alrededor. Una de las habitaciones tendría una gran biblioteca, para que no te aburras –añadió mirándole con esa sonrisa que le hacía derretirse y que le impedía deshacer el sueño del otro de estar juntos–. Sí, tendría que ser muy grande, porque Hermione nunca pierde la oportunidad de regalarme un libro cada año y tienen que caber todos, aunque Remus seguramente, de vez en cuando, se llevaría algún libro y alguno que otro se le extraviaría entre viaje y viaje por el mundo.

>>El dormitorio sería... como éste, sé que no me dejarías ponerlo rojo, pero de vez en cuando, por mi cumpleaños o Navidad sacarías del fondo del armario las sábanas rojas –comentó riendo–. También habría otras dos habitaciones, una para invitados y otra para... un niño, me encantaría adoptar un niño al que mimar y cuidar. Yo lo consentiría todo el tiempo y tú serías el padre estricto que evitaría que se convirtiese en un niño mimado como tú –bromeó recibiendo un suave puñetazo en el brazo. 

>>Aprendería algún oficio artesanal, como hacer castas de mimbre, muebles de madera ¡o escobas! Oh, sí, eso sería genial. Siempre me ha gustado hacer cosas con las manos.

–Son consciente de lo bueno que eres en trabajos manuales... y bucales si se me permite añadir –lo interrumpió.

–¡Oh, cállate! –le increpó con su rostro haciendo honor a su Casa y devolviéndole el puñetazo– O te quedarás sin laboratorio de pociones.

–¿Habría un laboratorio? 

–Ajá, uno que ocuparía todo en el sótano, además de un pequeño jardín en la parte de atrás de la casa dónde cultivaría algunas verduras y árboles frutales junto con algunos ingredientes para tus pociones en mis ratos libres.

>>Y tú... creo que contratarías gestores de confianza que te ayudasen con las empresas de tu padre más rentables que decidieses conservar, pero a lo que te dedicarías sería a crear revolucionarias pociones con las que te forrarías... aún más.

–¿Sería famoso?

–Más que Merlín –aseguró riendo.

–Es un buen plan –y con esas palabras devoró la risa de su compañero en un dulce beso y por una noche se dejó envolver por la ilusión. _“Sólo esta noche”_ se dijo _“Mañana volveré al mundo real”._

_Continúa..._


	4. Pársel

Draco entró aquella noche en la Sala de los Menesteres y se extrañó de no ver a Harry allí cuando la habitación ya estaba acondicionada. Caminó unos pasos y de entre una gran montaña de libros escuchó un siseo que le indicaba la localización de su compañero.

Llegó hasta él, se sentó en el sofá y observó al hablante de pársel en la alfombra a sus pies hasta que su excitación comenzó a hacerse insoportable, realmente tenía un problema.

–¿Qué haces, Harry? –preguntó interrumpiendo el repetitivo siseo.

El chico levantó la vista algo sorprendido, no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia y le observó con los ojos brillantes y una amplia sonrisa, como siempre.

–¡He encontrado un hechizo genial! –contestó levantando un libro cubierto de escamas de serpiente y hojas de grueso pergamino.

–De la Cámara de Slytherin –dijo Draco al verlo. 

Dos semanas atrás habían bajado juntos a la Cámara de los Secretos, tras asegurarle Harry que ya no había ningún basilisco allí y habían saqueado la oculta biblioteca personal de Salathar Slytherin. Draco había estado emocionado ante la perspectiva de leer manuscritos del Fundador de su Casa, para desilusionarse al descubrir que, excepto algunos libros de otros autores, todo estaba escrito en pársel.

–Sí –confirmó Harry–, estoy intentando aprenderlo, aunque no sé si alguna vez seré capaz de usarlo.

–Si no vas a poder usarlo, ¿para qué pierdes el tiempo?

–Es muy complejo –respondió sentándose junto a él–. Pero si pudiese usarlo sería justo lo que necesito para asegurarme de que Voldemort no vuelva jamás –Draco lo miró con renovado interés y con un gesto de la mano le pidió que continuase–. El hechizo destruye la esencia de la magia, impidiendo que pueda reutilizarse en un nuevo ser, eliminando de éste modo la teoría de la reencarnación. Según esto, esencialmente la magia se divide en blanca y negra, sustentadas por amor y odio respectivamente. Siempre debe haber un sentimiento dominante que es lo que determinará el tipo de magia. Esto no quiere decir que alguien con magia blanca no pueda convertir su magia en negra, sino que al parecer el cambio no es gradual en un sentido cromático, sino que se irá transformando a pequeñas porciones, sin mezclarse, pero el cambio de cada una de esas partes es repentino cuando alcanza un determinado límite. No sé si me he explicado bien.

–Sí, resumiendo que no existen grises y la conversión es instantánea.

–Exacto. Este hechizo induce este cambio de magia blanca a negra o de negra a blanca, según cómo sea la de la persona sobre la que se lance, de una sola vez y manteniéndola durante un tiempo en ese límite –explicó Harry–. Si se lo pudiese lanzar a Voldemort la magia en un estado tan salvaje le destruiría desde dentro y cuando finalmente cambiase a blanca, su cuerpo no estaría adaptado para mantenerla dentro y simplemente se desintegraría. 

–Es impresionante, no se podía esperar menos de Slytherin –concedió orgulloso de pertenecer a su Casa–. ¿Y cuál es el problema?

–Que para conseguir que funcione tú mismo debes estar sintiendo en ese momento amor y odio.

–¿Cómo vas a sentir ambas cosas al mismo tiempo?

–No lo sé, llevo toda la tarde pensando en ello, pero si está aquí es porque puede hacerse. Así que quiero aprenderlo por si acaso. ¿Quieres que te enseñe? –preguntó con una lujuriosa sonrisa, conociendo los efectos que el pársel tenía en el rubio.

–Puedes intentarlo –dijo Draco siguiendo con la vista la traviesa lengua que humedecía el labio inferior de su ahora profesor de pársel.

–Presta atención –dijo sentándose ahorcajadas sobre él–. _‘Hanash sethes saeh bielanee suuahesh et siethnac’_

Draco intentó repetir sus siseos, mientras Harry comenzaba a desabrochar su corbata y camisa dejando besos y lamidas a su paso cuando no volvía a sisear lentamente el hechizo. Siempre se maravillaría con lo rápido que había prendido el jodido virgen que había llegado a sus manos agobiado por sus obligaciones para con los estudios y la guerra, y deseando deshacerse de los añadidos quebraderos de cabeza que le causaban sus hormonas adolescentes.

Llegó a sus pantalones y tras desabrocharlos lo empujó de costando haciendo que se acostara de espaldas sobre el sofá, posibilitando que pudiese levantar las pálidas caderas para deshacerse de los pantalones y calzoncillos del Slytherin de un tirón. 

Dio una lamida a la polla que se erguía orgullosa ante él, y su propietario siseó no el hechizo sino de placer. Se detuvo y el otro alzó la cabeza con una pregunta muda en sus ojos.

–Seguiré si te aprendes el hechizo –dijo antes de repetir las palabras en la lengua de las serpientes–. Ahora tú.

Draco lo intentó, fallando en algunas sílabas. Harry se detuvo y repitió la frase para seguidamente devolver su atención al miembro mientas el otro emitía siseos interrumpidos por jadeos.

Repitieron el ritual múltiples veces, hasta que el rubio estaba próximo a correrse. En ese momento el de pelo salvaje cubrió tres de sus dedos de lubricante mediante magia sin varita y llevó uno de ellos a la entrada del otro. 

Mientras le preparaba, detuvo la letanía ya aprendida de su pareja con un profundo beso. Con la mano restante acarició el torso, cuello y el cabello rubio fino como la seda. Draco aprovechó la posición para atraerle más a él, recorrer con sus manos su espalda, apretar su culo e introducir dos dedos en el ano del moreno. A esas alturas Harry ya no necesitaba preparación, siempre estaba listo para él, aunque no lo invadiría esa noche.

El chico gimió fuerte ante la inesperada intrusión, olvidando sus dedos enterrados en el culo del otro ante el placer recibido.

–Joder, Draco... ah... para... luego si quieres... mmm...ah... déjame ahora –pidió.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia antes de apartar sus dedos y devorar los rojos labios.

Harry se posicionó en la fruncida entrada y le miró con los ojos llenos de un profundo sentimiento que llevaba brillando intensamente en ellos desde hacía tiempo.

– _‘Suuahesh sied’_ –susurró y Draco juraría que nunca había escuchado unas palabras tan cálidas en el frío idioma de las serpientes.

–¿Qué significa? –preguntó.

–Que te amo –respondió un segundo antes de penetrarle de una lenta sola vez antes de detenerse enterrando la cabeza en su hombro.

Con esa acción no le había dado oportunidad de decir nada, dejándole claro que no lo necesitaba, que comprendía que quizás no le amase como él o que por el momento no estaba preparado para decirlo. Pero él había llegado a un punto en que necesitaba decírselo y no esperaba que nada cambiase por ello.

Pese a todo, Draco lo abrazó estrechamente y besó su mejilla. Finalmente aceptando lo que ya sabía, que en los ojos verdes cada vez que le observaban brillaban con amor y que en su interior sentía lo mismo. Pero en su situación, no era tan valiente o tan tonto como para admitirlo. Sabía que hacerlo en voz alta sería su fin.

Harry comenzó a moverse, repitiendo de vez en cuando ese siseo que llegaría amar y que recordaría por siempre, junto con lo aprendido esa noche.

_Continúa..._


	5. Adiós

Aquella noche podía haber sido como otra cualquiera de aquella semana. Unas veces se encontraban de camino a la Sala de Menesteres, otras uno llegaba antes que el otro. Se sentaban en el sofá con una cerveza de mantequilla traída por Harry de las cocinas o una copa de refinado vino comprada por Draco vía lechuza. Comenzaban con una charla trivial y besos intercalados, pero la conversación siempre se acababa desviando a lo mismo: la guerra en proceso.

Usualmente Draco lograba callarlo a base de mucha lengua y piel en contacto y por el bien del relajado momento post-orgásmico Harry lo dejaba pasar. Sin embargo esa noche había llegado al límite de su paciencia, el hecho de no hablar de ello no eliminaba el problema y estaba harto de que el Slytherin le tomase por idiota creyendo que si lo follaba lo suficientemente fuerte podría sacarle la idea de la cabeza.

–No te pido que luches del lado de la Luz, sólo que no lo hagas para Voldemort, no te unas a él –dijo sentándose ignorando la molestia en su trasero, en tono suave como si dudase de romper el pesado silencio y continuando la discusión en el punto exacto en que la habían cortado.

–Ya es tarde –dijo irritado incorporándose también.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó temeroso.

Draco cogió su varita de la mesilla y la agitó sobre su brazo izquierdo haciendo aparecer la Marca Tenebrosa. Harry abrió los ojos de par en par y reculó un poco hacia el borde de la cama.

–Desde el principio te dije que esto no llevaría a ninguna parte –replicó con aspereza.

–Pero...

–No eres el único que sabe hacer encantamientos de ocultación.

–¿Por qué la tomaste? Tú no quieres esto, no crees en lo que predica Voldemort. ¿Por qué...? ¿Te obligó tu padre, es eso?

–La tomé por mi propia cuenta –mintió.

–No es cierto... Y aún si lo fuera, no tienes por qué seguir sirviéndole. Fue un error, ahora sabes cómo es, puedes huir, esconderte. Hablaré con La Orden, te darán asilo y él no podrá llegar hasta ti.

–Te equivocas Potter –aseguró viendo cómo el retorno al uso y pronunciación arrastrada de su apellido dañaba a su pareja–. Soy consciente de por qué me uní y no me arrepiento, no fue ningún error. Que piense que los métodos del Señor Oscuro no son los mejores no quiere decir que no apoye el fin.

–No puedes... No puede vencer.

–Sabes que no es así, lo sabes tan bien como yo. El Señor Oscuro ha reunido un gran ejército y la mayoría de las criaturas mágicas están de su lado, atraídas por la promesa de una menor restricción ante el Mundo Muggle. El lado de la Luz apenas se mantiene a estas alturas, en cada enfrentamiento sus pérdidas casi doblan las de los mortífagos por su estúpido intento de sacrificarse por salvar muggles. No podéis vencer. Todas sus esperanzas recaen en ti –dijo pinchándole con el dedo en el pecho–. Y, sí, eres un gran mago, pero no podrás contra todo un ejército, no pueden dejar todo en manos de una Profecía, y menos una que no asegura claramente vuestra victoria.

Harry dejó caer la barbilla contra su pecho, la tristeza y el dolor brillando en sus ojos verdes, esos que siempre le habían parecido tan limpios y vulnerables sin el escudo que le ofrecían las gafas.

–Yo no puedo elegir Draco, nunca he podido –dijo soltando un suspiro antes de volver a elevar la mirada–. No puedo rendirme porque hacerlo significaría mi muerte. Así que mientras quede alguna posibilidad, por pequeña de sea, de... no de ganar porque dudo que a estas alturas pudiera considerarse una victoria, sino de no perder seguiré luchando por mi vida y por aquello en lo que _de verdad_ creo.

–Podrías huir, desaparecer o podrías unirte al Señor Tenebroso, él aprecia el poder y tú eres poderoso...

–No digas estupideces, Draco. Me matará a la mínima oportunidad y si me marchase no detendría su cacería, soy una amenaza para él y no dejará ningún cabo suelto que haga peligrar su inmortalidad –dijo Harry ofendido ante tal idea.

–En ese caso creo que hemos llegado a un punto de inflexión en nuestra relación –sentenció Draco levantándose de la cama y buscando su ropa.

–Draco... no... no puedes volver con él, si entra en tu mente ¡te matará!–suplicó.

–No digas tonterías, Potter. No sólo te he enseñado a ti Oclumancia durante estos meses, también he practicado con Severus –argumentó Draco tomando el picaporte de la puerta dispuesto a salir.

–No quiero que me arrebate todo lo que alguna vez he llegado a amar –dijo Harry en un susurro entrecortado–. Por favor, no me dejes.

Draco se giró y al ver los ojos esmeraldas cubiertos de lágrimas algo se rompió en él. Nunca había visto a Harry tan vulnerable, nunca le había oído suplicar en un tono tan lastimo y odiaba verlo así. Rápidamente recompuso su expresión, tornando el contagiado dolor en una mueca de asco.

–Lo disfruté mientras duró –comentó esbozando una arrogante sonrisa que se tornó en una cruel–, pero me alegro de haya terminado antes de que tuviese que soportar por más tiempo a tal patético remedo de mago. Me das asco, Potter.

Y con esas palabras salió de la habitación, con el corazón encogido y esperando que Harry no tuviese razón, anhelando que de algún modo al final de esta guerra se volviesen a encontrar. 

Si hubiese sabido que ese último deseo se cumpliría y lo que resultaría de él, jamás lo habría pedido y su despedida habría sido muy distinta.

_Continúa..._


	6. El deseo maldito

Las puertas que daban al Salón del Trono de la mansión de Voldemort se abrieron de par en par. Los mortífagos allí reunidos dirigieron su mirada al foco del ruido y detuvieron su charla abruptamente.Greyback y Yaxley arrastraban casi en volandas, sujetándolo por la amplia sudadera roja, a un chico demasiado pequeño en proporción a ellos, con gafas redondas torcidas y el pelo negro desordenado entre cuyas hebras se podía ver una irritada cicatriz en forma de rayo. A Draco se le congeló la sangre.

–Mire lo que nos hemos encontrado en Hogsmeade –dijo Greyback.

–Un escurridizo gusano. Espero que nuestro presente sea de su agrado, mi Señor –agregó Yaxley al tiempo que arrojaban al chico a los pies del mago oscuro.

El chico gimió por el golpe y levantó la cabeza mirando a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos rodeados por profundas ojeras se detuvieron en Draco. Lo que encontró en esos ojos le afectó más de lo que había esperado, a la tristeza y el dolor de la última vez que lo había visto se había unido algo que jamás esperó encontrar allí: derrota, una derrota que había apagado todo el brillo que una vez amó en esos orbes verdes. Sabía por todo lo que había estado pasando, había seguido cada paso, alegrándose secretamente cada vez que llegaban noticias de que había salido ileso de cada uno de los enfrentamientos en los que había participado, y pese a su suerte, sabía que no había sido así para sus amigos, estaba solo. 

Cuatro años atrás, Dumbledore había perecido a manos de Snape en un plan en el que él mismo había intervenido y éste a su vez se había convertido en alimento para Nagini un año después, aunque eso también le había costado la vida a la serpiente, el maestro de pociones había destruido a la serpiente desde dentro. Todos sus seres queridos habían muerto en distintas batallas: Molly Weasley dos años atrás en un duelo contra su tía Bellatrix y su marido, pocos meses más tarde el hijo mayor que trabajaba con dragones lo había hecho a mano de una de estas bestias que el Señor Oscuro había reclutado, el otro mayor por las mismas fechas junto a la comadreja mientras intentaba deshacer las protecciones de un lugar de suma importancia para su Señor, uno de los gemelos había fallecido en una de las múltiples batallas un año atrás y el otro a los pocos meses en otra, aunque había quien decía que lo había hecho de pena, y la pequeña de la familia lo había hecho un mes atrás en una de las mazmorras de la mansión en que se encontraban. De la gran familia de pelirrojos sólo sobrevivían un hijo y el padre estaba anclado a una silla de ruedas. Muchos de los profesores de Hogwarts habían dado su vida en pro de los muggles, al igual que Remus Lupin, y Granger..., si bien no estaba muerta, una sesión de Cruciatus había destruido la una vez brillante mente de la bruja, ahora apenas era capaz de pelar una naranja por sí misma.

En ese momento comprendió la angustia en la voz del chico la última vez que lo había visto ante la perspectiva de perderlo todo. Su pesadilla se había cumplido, pero por alguna razón siempre pensó que sería capaz de soportarlo como había hecho con todo lo demás. Obviamente, estaba equivocado: estaba derrotado y lo que era peor, durante todos esos años había sido como agua escapando entre los dedos del Lord, si ahora lo habían atrapado en un lugar tan evidente era porque se había dejado coger.

–Harry Potter, el chico-que-sobrevivió, al fin has aceptado tu destino –dijo Voldemort haciendo rodar su varita entre sus dedos.

Yaxley pareció querer protestar por la falta de atención ante su hazaña, pero Greyback le detuvo guiado por su desarrollado olfato que le instaba a alejarse de la magia oscura que se arremolinaba en torno a su Señor.

–Siempre es un placer verte, Tom –susurró Harry sin emoción en la voz.

–Esperaba que dieses algo de batalla, pero parece que ya estás servido en bandeja, sólo te falta la manzana en la boca –lo ridiculizó. Sus seguidores allí congregados rieron ente la referencia al cochinillo que poco antes habían degustado.

–Este era el único modo en que lograría atraparme –replicó Harry, y Draco sintió un poco de alivio al constatar en poco de ese espíritu luchador en el joven, pero el sentimiento pasó rápido ante el _Crucio_ lanzado por el su Amo.

Harry se retorció en el suelo, gimió apretando los dientes intentando contener los gritos que luchaban por escapar, pero cuando la maldición se prolongó hasta el borde de la locura los dejó salir y fue entonces cuando, satisfecho, el Lord detuvo la tortura. Draco apenas pudo detener su cuerpo que le gritaba que fuese a socorrer al moreno y fue en ese preciso instante cuando se dio cuenta de que su amor por el Gryffindor no había menguado ni un ápice en todos esos años.

–Va a ser un placer acabar con tu insignificante vida, Potter, y con tu maleducado parloteo –sentenció Voldemort elevando de nuevo su varita–. Tu vida se ha extendido demasiado a base de suerte y esta se acabó ahora. _Avada Kedavra._

El chico levantó ligeramente la cabeza del suelo y le dirigió una mirada mezcla de decisión y súplica, y sus labios vocalizaron una siseante palabra de amor antes de que su cabeza volviese al suelo para no volver a levantarse. Él entendió lo que le estaba pidiendo, y entonces también lo odió por hacerlo. No había venido sólo a morir, había venido a poner fin a la guerra, pero la varita que lo llevaría a cabo sería la suya. Aún así no dudó. Los conflictivos sentimientos de amor y odio bullían en él, recordaba las palabras siseadas como si fuese ayer cuando habían estado en la Sala de Menesteres, desnudos y sudorosos, con libros abandonados en el suelo y Harry siseando palabras en pársel que él repetía mientras su polla se endurecía con cada nueva lección.

Cogió su varita de espino con firmeza, apuntando al triunfante y distraído Señor Oscuro y siseó las palabras aprendidas del poderoso hechizo. El Lord apenas pudo ver el rayo de magia dirigiste hacia él, mucho menos esquivarlo y cuando chocó contra él una nube de magia negra, su magia, salió de su ser, rodeándolo para progresivamente tornarse blanca antes de entrar en su cuerpo. La magia blanca palpitó bajo su piel y con un grito de Voldemort éste estalló en una onda de cegadora luz. 

Cuando los allí reunidos pudieron volver a abrir los ojos no quedaba nada del temido mago y una _Bombarda_ destruyó una de las paredes del salón dejando entras una horda de aurores.

Harry había ideado un plan, por una vez en su vida lo había hecho aunque ésta hubiese concluido con él. Había colocado un hechizo localizador en su cuerpo que se activaría a su muerte, los aurores habían estado esperando a su señal, aunque por el desconcierto de los aurores al ver el cuerpo sin vida se su Salvador tras la rápida victoria sobre los desorientados y sorprendidos mortífagos, les había ocultado sus intenciones de morir.

Cuando vieron a Malfoy sosteniendo el frío cuerpo de Harry intentaron apartarlo, arrestarlos como a los demás marcados, pero fue imposible, además el dolor patente en la escena aplacó la desconfianza e ira de los magos de la luz. 

Draco lloró sin importarle cuán patético pudiese verse, ya a quién le importaba, lo hizo por sí mismo, por su amor, por el cruel destino, por su desafortunada decisión de alejarse de la única persona a la que había amado y que en su corazón sabía que jamás amaría, por los sueños que nunca podrían ser cumplidos y por la sonrisa que le daba la vida y que nunca volvería a ver.

_Continúa..._


	7. Recordándote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Nota del capítulo:** Lo crean o no, todo el fic fue escrito en base a esta escena. La escribí queriendo subirla en un reto “Serpensortia” y pensé que no podía publicarla así, yo en lugar del lector me preguntaría qué habría pasado así que... denle las gracias o maldigan a mi conciencia por esta historia.

– _Serpensortia_ – dijo ahogadamente. 

La serpiente se deslizó por el suelo, acercándose con sus sinuosos movimientos a la butaca en que estaba sentado observando el fuego. El reptil se detuvo a sus pies expectante y Draco le devolvió la mirada, viéndola sin ver, evocando el recuerdo de aquellos labios rojizos siseando en su oído, deteniendo el sonido al besar su cuello, reverenciar cada centímetro de su cuerpo y gemir mientras se adentraba en él... añorando las risas que compartían mientras intentaba enseñarle algunas palabras en pársel y esas palabras sonando increíblemente dulces en el lenguaje de unos animales tan fríos.

– _‘Suuahesh sied’_ –susurró.

La serpiente lo observó extrañada de que fuesen dirigida a ella esas palabras. Draco apretó la mano en torno a su vaso de whisky hasta que sus dedos quedaron más blancos a la vez que un gesto de dolor cruzaba su rostro.

Si hubiese sido capaz de dejar todo atrás por una vez...

–¿Papá? – preguntó una voz infantil desde la puerta sobresaltándolo.

Draco tomó una bocanada de aire y recompuso su máscara antes de mirar a su hijo, el cual había quedado paralizado mirando la serpiente. Con un movimiento de varita la hizo desaparecer, al igual que lo había hecho con toda representación de ese animal en su casa en la costa Este francesa.

–¿Qué ocurre, Scorpius? –preguntó con cariño.

–Dijiste que me enseñarías a volar por la tarde... y ya es por la tarde –dijo el niño.

Draco esbozó una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de su anterior estado y tras dudar un segundo abandonó el vaso a medio beber y se dirigió a la puerta. Si ya no podía tenerle, al menos viviría para cumplir con algunos de los sueños que él jamás podría cumplir.

**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


End file.
